Lembranças
by Elfen Malfoy
Summary: Draco se uniu ha Ordem, e no meio de uma emboscada, lembra de seus últimos momentos ao lado Gina. SONG.


Só pra constar, os parágrafos em itálico são lembranças. E ler escutando a musica, acho q seria mais proveitoso.

Boa leitura.

* * *

Capitulo Unico

**My Chemical Romance – The Gosth of You**

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

If I died, we'd be together now

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

_ Noite de quinta-feira, Draco chegaria tarde em casa tarde, mas isso não impedia Gina de esperá-lo, não gostava de dormir sozinha, embora sempre dormisse antes dele quando ele se atrasava, mas após descobrir que estava grávida, havia adquirido alguns costumes diferentes, e não dormir ate que Draco chegasse, era um deles. O loiro chegou e encontrou a namorada sentada no sofá, lendo o jornal, coisa que ela fazia com freqüência após a guerra ter estourado, ele não sabia bem o que ela procurava, mas preferia ficar sem saber. Foi ate ela e tirou o jornal da mão dela, ela protestou, mas logo sorriu ao ver os olhos cinza ah fitarem os seus castanhos, Draco a beijou, ela retribuiu e ele a pegou no colo, a ruiva se surpreendeu, mas nada disse, apenas manteve o beijo. Ele a levou ate o quarto, e a porta se fechou logo depois deles entrarem._

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home

Never coming home

Could I, should I

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever, ever, ever

Um estrondo e ele foi despertado de seus devaneios, novamente havia esquecido de onde estava e do que estava acontecendo. Estava abaixado atrás de um morro de terra, tentando se proteger da chuva de feitiços que passavam por cima de sua cabeça, havia se separado do pelotão quando o ataque aconteceu, foi de surpresa, já haviam vários Aurors mortos e ele podia ver outros, fugindo, ou morrendo. Levantou-se e correu, lançando feitiços nos comensais, precisava chegar em um local seguro, precisava voltar pra casa, precisava ver Gina, precisava dela. Um dos feitiços das trevas foi lançado na direção dele e explodiu no chão, lançando Draco na mistura de terra, grama e sangue. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar, ate sua vista escurecer e novamente o cenário infernal ao seu redor desapareceu.

Get the feeling that you're never

All alone and I remember now

At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies

She dies

_ Estava em seu quarto, na sua cama, mas precisamente sobre Gina, ela sorria, aquele sorriso que o hipnotizava, céus, podia sentir sua pele contra a dela, era real, tinha que ser real, estava de volta, estava em casa, ela acariciou seu rosto, e mais uma vez ele sentiu como se estivesse mesmo em casa, se aproximou pra beijá-la, mas ela virou o rosto, Pq faria isso? Será q não queria q ele a beijasse?Notou que ela olhava atentamente pra esquerda, fez o mesmo que ela e olhou, havia fumaça, esta, foi se dissipando aos poucos, logo pode ver entre a fumaça, o corpo de um Auror, a figura de seu quarto sumiu novamente ao seu redor._

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home

Never coming home

Could I, should I

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I, should I

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

Estava novamente na guerra, passou alguns segundos olhando o corpo ao seu lado, estava coberto de sangue, teve sua atenção desviada quando sentiu duas mãos lhe agarrando o uniforme e o puxando pra cima, o levantando e o puxando pra que corre-se. O momento era impróprio pra se preocupar em saber quem era o ser que o havia feito se levantar, continuou correndo com o Auror o puxando pelo uniforme, mas sentiu um feitiço atingir sua perna, caiu de joelhos, ignorando a dor do ferimento, ouviu então o som de alguém caindo ao seu lado, olhou quem era e sentiu o sangue gelar, cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos, expressão de horror nos olhos, por um momento viu Gina ali ao seu lado, morta, mas logo percebeu quem realmente era, seu comandante, Ronald Weasley.

If I fall

If I fall (down)

_ Mais uma vez em casa, mas sentia que a atmosfera ali não estava nada boa, estava irritado, olhou em volta e viu Gina, os olhos molhados e vermelhos, estava chorando, ela gritava e chorava, não podia ouvir o que dizia, mas sabia perfeitamente o que era, ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, e ele respondia, gritando também, movimentou a mão em sinal de encerrar, o assunto estava acabado, o que viu em seguida, fez seus olhos umedecerem e sua garganta fechar, ela havia lhe dado as costas e subia as escadas correndo, nesse momento ele sabia que o som de uma porta se batia no corredor superior._

At the end of the world

Or the last thing I see

You are never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home

Never coming home

And all the things that you never ever told me

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home

Never coming home

Could I, should I

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me

For all the ghosts that are never gonna

Estava de volta ao inferno, quanto tempo havia passado enquanto lembrava de sua ultima noite em casa, ele não sabia, mas se ainda estava vivo, não havia passado muito, tentou se levantar e correr, mas foi atingido de novo, dessa vez de raspão no abdômen, com a varinha em punho, virou para atacar seu agressor, mas novamente foi atingido, não na perna, ou de raspão em outro lugar, o feitiço acertou seu peito, ele sentiu o chão sumir sob seus pés, tentou respirar, tentou se mover, tentou pensar, mas era tudo impossível, sentiu as costas baterem no chão, não havia mais os sons dos gritos, não havia mais dor, apenas ele e o céu estrelado, outra imagem apareceu diante de seus olhos.

Gina e uma menininha loira brincando no jardim da mansão Malfoy.

A imagem foi curta, mas ele pode ver o quanto sua filha se parecia com ele, mas infelizmente não poderia vê-la pessoalmente. Ainda olhando o céu, viu grossas nuvens se formando, sentiu gotas frias de chuva baterem em seu rosto, não podia fazer mais nada.

Moveu os lábios precariamente, sussurrando de modo fraco "Me perdoe Gina...", após isso, seus olhos se fecharam, contra sua vontade, e não se abriram mais.

* * *

**NA : **A primeira Song q escrevi em toda minha vida, espero q gostem. Agradeceria se deixassem reviews, mesmo se for pra falar mal.

Bjus, espero q tenham gostado.


End file.
